


Night Changes

by RaeLuvsLarry



Series: We’ll Be Alright [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 1D exists as normal with everyone’s classifications, Age Play, Alternate Universe, CG/L, Caregiver Louis, Caregiver OFC, Classification AU, Cuddles, DDLB (not included but will happen eventually), Diapers, I think that’s everything?, Light Dom/sub, Little Harry, Multi, Niall Liam and Zayn are mentioned - Freeform, Omg I forgot the most important one, Onesies, Sleepy embarrassed Harry is a cutie, Thumb-sucking, Wetting, bottles, diaper changes, fetus One Direction, hella soft, mdlb, x factor era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23781640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeLuvsLarry/pseuds/RaeLuvsLarry
Summary: Background: At the age of 16, everyone receives their secondary classification; either dom, sub, master, pet, caregiver, or little. All classifications were typically matched together in pairs, aside from caregiver/little relationships which form triads to assure every little is properly cared for. Natalie Harrington is a caregiver, and her little Harry Styles has recently made the huge decision to pursue his dream of a singing career. With his mummy by his side, and four new best friends singing beside him, he knows that no matter what, everything will be alright. The only thing missing is his Daddy to complete his and Natalie’s little family.This fic is a snippet/teaser of the rest of this verse that I am working on and will be sharing as I come up with ideas. Harry wakes up without his mummy in the middle of the night and a late night adventure ensues.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s)
Series: We’ll Be Alright [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723081
Comments: 10
Kudos: 26





	Night Changes

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so excited to be sharing this as my first fic!!! The idea for this snippet was inspired by a conversation in the always lovely Soft Chat on Tumblr, which was created for the works of super talented Ms. OtherSideofDark. Please share any ideas you would wanna see for this verse with me! Louis will be included in later fics as Harry’s daddy :)

Without even opening his eyes, Harry could tell it wasn’t time to wake up yet. Mostly because Mummy was always awake before him and he woke up to her gently playing with his hair every morning, instead of waking up on his own feeling all hot and sweaty. The fan Natalie turns on every night was pointed at the bed to keep them cool, but sometimes being cuddled up under so many blankets gets too warm and cozy overnight. Harry wishes his silly brain didn’t have to wake up in order for him to kick off the blankets, but as he rolls around to do so he notices another problem that could explain why he woke up... well technically two. The first is the soggy feeling of his nappy between his legs, and the second is that he rolls over to an empty side of the bed where his mummy is supposed to be.

Harry’s sleepy brain is immediately confused. Of all the times he and Mummy have slept together he has yet to wake up without her, and in the dark of their still unfamiliar room at the X Factor house, his confusion quickly edges on fright for what happened to her. 

Quietly at first, barely above a whisper, he calls out for her from beneath the covers, worried that a response won’t ever come. Slowly, after grabbing Timmy the Turtle for courage and peeking his eyes out around the room, he calls louder “Mummy... where’d you go??”

The creaking of a bed and groans that come from the other side of the room are almost enough to make Harry’s diaper even soggier, and then a light is flipped on before Harry shrieks and he and Timmy dive back under the safety of the covers. 

Similar to Harry, Louis wakes up clouded in confusion when he hears someone calling for their mum, because he swore he fell asleep sharing a room with his band mate Harry and his caregiver Natalie instead of at home with his younger siblings whose midnight calls for Jay always wake him up through the thin walls. It takes a bit for the thought to fully register in his head, and for him to realize that Harry is the one calling for his mummy from the other side of the room... not Daisy or Phoebe. 

Louis listens silently for a minute, eyes opened but not adjusted to the total darkness in the room. The small sniffles he can make out are enough to convince him that Harry is indeed awake and Louis didn’t just dream up the whole situation, causing him to roll over on his crappy single bed and flip on the light next to his bedside. The small amount of warm light is a shock to his tired eyes, and after blinking a few times he can definitely make out a human shaped lump hiding under the covers of the double bed across from him. As he decides whether or not to investigate further or wait for Natalie to wake up and help Harry he chances a look at his iPhone on the bedside table, the bright light telling him it’s just past 4:15 in the morning. 

Suddenly, the lump wiggles slightly under the covers, and Louis watches as one hand pokes out and cautiously pulls the covers down a bit. “Mumma?? That you?” Harry says as he looks at the other side of the bed, confused even further when he still doesn’t see the outline of his mummy slipping back into bed with him.

At this point, Louis finally notices the rumpled sheets and clear lack of a second person in the bed with Harry, which makes the decision for him when it comes to being able to go straight back to sleep. As he sits up in bed he gently calls out “Hazza, buddy it’s Louis... what’s got you up so late bub? It’s still sleepy time” to which Harry immediately whips his head around to in fright and then content once he recognizes Louis. A slight smile spreads on his face at the sight of his new friend, but it’s quickly replaced with a frown since Louis is most definitely not his mummy. 

“Lou Lou... where’s Mumma? Woke up too hot but she gone! Why she leave me?” from across the room Louis can clearly recognize the slight shine that is starting to appear on Harry’s lash line, and he silently hopes a full on meltdown isn’t about to wake up the rest of the contestants on their floor.

“Aww bub it’s okay!! I’m sure she’s just in the bathroom or getting some water or something, she’ll be back soon okay?”. Louis quickly pushes himself out of bed and walks closer to the other bed, Harry rolling over as he does so which allows Louis to gently rest his hand on Harry’s shoulder and rub soothing circles into the muscle. 

“You promise she come back? No leave me forever?” Comes the small voice of the boy who looks up at him like what he just said are the most important words he’ll ever say, the absence of his caregiver clearly affecting him more than Louis could have imagined. And Louis can’t stand it, his heart feels for the little one and he bends down beside the bed to wrap his arms around the boy and make him feel at least a little bit better.

“Oh buddy no... I know your mummy loves you too much to ever leave you”, hoping to maybe bring a small smile back to his face, Louis reaches out to tickle his side while adding “you’re just too cute for anyone to ever leave you alone!”

The responding teary eyed giggle is enough to make Louis feel as though he achieved his goal, and the sudden brightness of the overhead room light being flipped on as footsteps approach the bed reassures him that Harry had nothing to worry about in the first place.

“Well what do we have here boys... did someone forget to invite me to the late night cuddle party?”

The oh-so familiar voice causes Harry’s eyes to widen as he shoots to sit up in bed, Louis’ arms still gently wrapped around his middle as he excitedly yells for his mummy and holds his arms out towards her.

“Shhh sunshine, mummy’s right here, there’s no need to shout baby. Everyone is still sleeping like you should be.” She says as she kneels onto the bed, reaching out to pull Harry into her lap as he rests his head in her neck, Louis’ arms slowly slipping away as he stands beside the bed again.

“Now what’s all this fuss about boys? Did someone wake Lou-Lou up for cuddles because they couldn’t wait 5 minutes for me to come back?”. Natalie gave Louis a knowing look and a smile, her boy had quickly decided that his band mates were excellent cuddle buddies who were happy to fill in when mummy was busy and he needed a good cuddle. But that had never happened in the middle of the night yet, since Harry usually slept like a rock. 

The boy remained silent, too content with snuggling into her neck and feeling her chest vibrate as she talked to even dare back away to speak. So Natalie returned her gaze to a sleepy Louis, hoping the other half of the early morning endeavor knew more about the situation.

Louis gave a half-hearted shrug, “I woke up to him calling for you. Not sure what woke him up but I think he got scared from being alone for a bit.” He could visibly see Natalie’s reaction to hearing her boy was so upset, by the frown set on her face and the way she immediately wrapped her arms tighter around Harry, slowly rubbing a hand up and down the boy’s back.

“Oh lovebug... there’s no need to be scared, Mummy just had to run to the toilet but I’ll always come right back to you”

Harry was still silent, and at this point Louis decided to head back to his own bed and give the pair at least some semblance of privacy. It took about a minute of rocking him back and forth gently and playing with his curls before Natalie finally received a response from Harry, coming in the form of a muffled nearly-silent “you promise?”.

“Of course I promise love, I wouldn’t dream of leaving you... no one else could ever have my heart like you do little one.” With that, Harry finally emerged from her shoulder to meet her eyes, blush coloring his cheeks and a smile pulling at his lips as he lunges forward to place a peck on her cheek. Pulling back shyly as he whispers a ‘love you Mummy’ and slips his thumb into his mouth, once again avoiding her eyes.

She returns the sentiment with “Mummy loves you too little one” before focusing back on the task at hand: why Harry was ever awake in the first place. She gives him another minute to settle before pressing him with questions again, letting him rest his head back on her shoulder once again.

“Sunshine, what had you up so early anyway? Did I wake you when I got up?”. Clearly, Harry was in the mood to cuddle and return to sleep rather than talk, if his complete silence was anything to go by. “Harry... I asked you a question and I expect an answer, I know you’re sleepy but Mummy has to make sure you’re alright before we go back to bed, did you need something?”

Squirming slightly on her lap, he hesitated before simply saying “too hot Mumma”. Natalie can quickly put the pieces together from his statement, Harry heats up like a furnace overnight and usually wakes up a bit sleep-sweaty, but it typically isn’t enough to rouse him from sleep completely. She quickly places the flat of her palm against his forehead, ruling out any fever or sickness as he feels cool to the touch.

“Okay then sweetheart, shall we turn up the fam or maybe put away a blanket for the rest of the night?”. Tired Harry was a man of few words, and made his decision by uttering out ‘fan’ after thinking on it for a few seconds. Natalie could have guessed that would be his answer, as giving up a cozy blanket was never Harry’s favorite decision. 

“Alright love, glad we got that all sorted, now is there anything else you need before we get cuddled in again?”. She knew the answer to this question too, had been able to feel it since Harry first sat himself down on her lap, but she and Harry both knew he was responsible for telling his mummy about his nappy situation most of the time, since he hated ever having her check for him. 

Blushing, Harry bit down on his lip and looked over his shoulder, seeing Louis sitting up in bed scrolling through his phone while the lights were still on and he couldn’t fall back asleep. He returned his eyes to Natalie and quickly shook his head no, shoving his thumb back into the corner of his mouth so he couldn’t be expected to verbally respond. Natalie’s eyes narrowed immediately, she could read the signs of embarrassment on her boy clearly, but that did nothing to change his rules and expectations. 

“Little boy... you know better than to lie to Mummy. I’ve been able to tell you need a change since I walked in here, that nappy is about ready to fall off. So, are you gonna tell me you need a change like a good boy, or is Mummy just gonna have to check and see for herself?”.

Harry’s blush increases ten fold as he squirms in embarrassment at the words his mummy dares to say out loud, especially with Lou Lou sitting right there hearing everything! He whines to express his displeasure, but he knows mummy won’t just let this go any time soon, he needs to answer unless he wants to be in trouble.

He finally lets out ‘wet’ barely above a whisper, but it’s enough for his mummy to stop pressing him and let it be.

“Thank you sunshine, now let’s get you changed so we can go back to bed”. 

The startled ‘no’ and sudden attempt to squirm away from her arms was definitely not the response Natalie was expecting from Harry, nor was it what she wanted to deal with at nearly 4:30 in the morning.

“Harry Edward. I don’t know what all this fuss is about but I do know that it stops right now. You’re getting a change before we go back to bed, that is in no way, shape, or form up for you to debate. Do you understand me?” The deep blush of Harry’s cheeks did nothing to sway her, and the meek nod Harry offered in response was not up to her expectations and he knew it.

“Verbal answer Harry, you know mummy’s rules”. Finally, the boy pulls his thumb out from his mouth once again and mumbles “yes Mummy... I understand”.

Relived to finally be over that hurdle and hopefully in the home stretch of returning to sleep, she stands slowly beside the bed and instructs Harry to lay back, pulling the blankets down out of the way for full access to his diaper.

“B-but Mummy... Lou Lou’s here, he’s gonna see!” And suddenly his defiance all makes sense. Natalie looks across the room once again to Louis, finding him still scrolling his phone but clearly unable to tune out their conversation if the awkward eye contact he makes with Nat is anything to go by. She turns her attention back to the boy hiding his face behind his hands.

“Is that what this is all about love, you don’t want Louis knowing you’re getting a change? Honey, he’s a Daddy... he’ll be seeing plenty of diaper changes soon if he hasn’t already. I’m not gonna kick him out of his own room over a silly little nappy change. Now, lay down please... I’ve just gotta grab you a new nappy-“

Harry interrupts by shouting “Mummy no!” and Natalie prays silently that Harry never wakes up in the middle of the night again, her well behaved boy is apparently an absolute terror when his sleep is interrupted. She levels him with a raised eyebrow, daring him to continue defying her. 

“Please don’t leave me again” was not the continuation she was expecting, though it should have been on her radar if Harry’s reaction to her just using the toilet was anything to go by.

“Honey... I’m sorry but I don’t have any nappies in here, I’ve gotta grab that and your wipes from the loo. Unless...” The solution she comes up with definitely won’t make Harry all too happy, but if he won’t let her leave the room then there’s no other option.

She turns her attention to the other side of the room again, this time finding Louis has completely abandoned his phone and given his full attention to the show Harry is putting on. “Louis... could you do me a huge favor please?”

The boy in question startles a bit at being brought back into the situation at hand, but quickly recovers and offers his assistance to Natalie.

“What can I do for ya love?”

“Well since this little one won’t let me out of his sight...” she says while turning back to Harry, reaching out to gently rub over his cheek. “Could you be a doll and grab me one of his nappies and the container of wipes on his shelf? His night time ones are the thick purple ones.”

A sharp whine is released by Harry, but Natalie pays it no mind as she keeps her focus on Louis. He nods with a look of determination and is out of bed and heading down the hall in a heartbeat. Harry whines again at the thought of his best friend digging through his collection of nappies and all his other baby stuff mummy keeps in there for when he needs it. Oh god... please don’t let him see the box of suppositories mummy had to bring!

“Shhhhhh baby it’s alright I promise... Lou Lou will have to do the same thing for his own little one someday soon. It doesn’t bother him so don’t let it bother you okay love? I’m sure he’ll see a lot worse than a wet diaper pretty soon.” She soothes him for a minute more before slowly running her hands down his sides, moving past his hips in order to grab on to either thigh, pulling his legs away from each other and allowing herself enough room to sit back on her heels comfortably between them.

Louis returns as Natalie undoes the first snap of Harry’s onesie, making his presence known by placing the items in his arms on the bed beside Natalie. She smiles and mouths a ‘thank you’ his way, noting that he even grabbed one of the plastic bed liners for her to use. Louis nods and makes to return to his bed.

“Actually Lou, can you do me one more favor?” She receives another willing nod in response. “Can you make him up a bottle for me? His stuff is all up on the middle shelf, and the warmer should be plugged in. I highly doubt he’ll fall asleep easy without one at this point.”

“Uh, yeah sure thing. Bit clueless how you run that bottle warmer though, is it cool if I just throw it in the microwave instead?”

“That’s totally fine, thank you love” and with that, she turns her attention back to Harry, whose been patiently waiting by rubbing his finger up and down Timmy’s soft shell.

“Alright then, let’s finally get you sorted then love... that yucky nappy must be cold by now huh?” She asks but doesn’t expect an answer, knowing at this point her boy’s throughly exhausted and ready to get the whole process over with. He continues to snuggle with Timmy while she gets everything set. “Right love, hips up pretty please” he responds quickly which allows her to slide the liner underneath his bottom half, praise Louis for having the forethought to grab one. 

She quietly moves through the process of getting his diaper off, taking a minute once the yellowed material is pulled away to make sure no red or rash-y spots are developing. Her inspection clearly takes too long, if Harry’s whines and slight squirminess is anything to go by. “Easy love... Mummy’s just making sure we don’t need any rash cream for you.” Everything looks alright for now, so she reaches over to grab a wipe, knowing already that Harry isn’t going to like the cold sensation. Low and behold, he hisses out and shrinks back the second the wipe touches him, immediately letting his mummy know “S too cold Mumma”.

“I know lovebug but it’s only for a second, I have your nice, warm and dry new nappy right here for you.” And with that, the assault of the cold wipe comes to an end with an embarrassing but quick swipe between his cheeks. True to her word, with just one more lift of his hips his dry nappy is secured around his waist in no time. Mummy rolls up his used one and drops it and the liner to the floor, knowing full well Harry will put up a fight if she tries to leave the bed again to throw it in the trash across the room.

She reaches over him for a pump of the sanitizer kept on the nightstand for this exact purpose, and while she’s distracted Harry seizes the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and pull her body in to his. 

She lets out a quiet ‘oof’ as her head hits his chest, looking up at him slowly with a big smile. “Did my big strong boy just knock his mummy over? Silly me must have forgotten that it’s cuddle time huh?”. Her remark finally gets a smile to graze Harry’s face after the early morning ordeal he’s been though. Eventually, she persuades him to let go and roll over, allowing her to lie down on her back and let him cuddle in with his head resting on her chest.

Louis makes his presence known by clearing his throat, walking over to the bed and handing the warm bottle of milk to Natalie. “I hope it’s alright but I noticed you had a bottle of melatonin on the same shelf... figured he could use the extra restful sleep and we don’t have anywhere to be until tomorrow evening anyway.”

“Louis Tomlinson you are an absolute saint, I didn’t even think of that but you’re so right.” She takes the bottle from him and shakes it before pressing it to Harry’s lips, hoping the look in her eyes is enough to convey her gratitude for his help with everything.

“No worries love... you obviously had your hands full with this little bugger” he reaches out to run his hand down Harry’s side, getting a little giggle out of the boy as he suckles on his bottle. Louis steps back to return to his bed for the night, accidentally stepping on the corner of the liner used for Harry’s change.

“Oh... Um, do you want me to chuck this in the bin for you?” He leans down and picks up the rolled nappy within the liner without waiting for an answer, walking across the room and throwing it out anyway.

“I’m not kidding Tomlinson... a literal saint in my book” she pauses for a second, weighing out what she wants to say before deciding to go for it. “Your little one’s future mummy will feel so lucky to have such an attentive partner.”

Louis smiles and blushes slightly at the compliment, hiding it away quickly by turning and walking back to his own bed, praying she can’t hear him mumble “I hope she already does”.

Luckily for him, Harry chooses that moment to turn himself away from his bottle after noticing Louis waking away. He quickly turns himself around in order to tell his friend “goodnight Lou Lou” for the second time tonight as Louis settles himself into bed.

He tells the boy “Goodnight buddy, I hope you and Mummy both have sweet dreams”. Knowing full well the caregiver and little one will more than likely be the focus of his own dreams once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!!! Please let me know what you think and if you want to see more! Suggestions welcome :)


End file.
